No more worrying
by gayship
Summary: Clarke forgives Lexa, and she understands why Lexa did what she did. This show belongs to The CW, no copy write intended. This is my first fanfic, i hope you enjoy.


Clarke awoke with a sudden jolt to the reaction of her nightmare. She tried to calm herself but all she could think about was the sound of screams as the people of the mountain were irradiated. She had to save her people. She didn't want to harm the innocent, but when she saw her mother was being harmed, she knew she had no choice. _They were never going to stop, she knew it was wrong_. But the guards, they were evil men. But that was the price she had to pay to save her people. Innocents had to die, the worst part was, Clarke knew that.

She finally calmed down and took a deep breath, the air was brisk.

It's been approximately two weeks since the incident. Two weeks since she's seen her mom, her friends, Lexa. _Lexa_.

In the beginning she didn't understand why Lexa had betrayed her the way she did. But it was all becoming clear to her, ever since she pulled that lever. Ever since she killed all of those innocent people.

Clarke did what she had to do to save her people, even if that meant killing innocents.

Lexa did what she had to do to save her people, even if that meant betraying one she cared for.

Clarke couldn't help but think of Lexa. She wanted to see her and tell her that she understood why she did what she did to save her people. She knew Lexa would understand her decisions. And Lexa was the only one Clarke could handle with her knowing about what she did to those people.

Lexa had known of Clarkes whereabouts because she has been having her guards stay close enough to Clarke in which she wouldn't know they were there but able to provide her safety if necessary. Lexa knew Clarke was upset with her but she needed to know Clarke was safe.

One of Lexa's guards had informed her that Clarke was making her way toward tonDC. They weren't positive on whether or not she was just passing through though.

Lexa felt a bit of excitement, she missed Clarke and even if she was just passing through, Lexa could not wait to see her.

About a day later, Lexa was sitting in her tent thinking things through when her guard walked in saying "Clark of the sky people has requested a meeting with you commander." There was a moment of silence before her guard asked "Shall I let her in?" The commander rose up and raised her hand to the guard signaling him to let Clarke in. As he walked out he held the flap of the tent open, nodding his head telling Clarke "Heda will see you now." As she walked in her heart sped up at the sight of Lexa, she hadn't realized how much she had missed her until she saw those beautiful green eyes.

They were silent for about a minute just taking in their surroundings and admiring each other.

Lexa finally broke the silence with an "I'm sorry." She needed Clarke to forgive her for what she did that night.

Clarke just stared at her with those big blue eyes. Until finally "I'm not going to say 'it's okay', because it's not. Saying 'it's okay' means that if you do it again it wouldn't be wrong. But it was wrong."

Lexa felt ashamed of herself. She took a step closer to Clarke even though they were already a foot away, and she said softly and sincerely "I'm sorry." Clarkes heart rate rose, and her cheeks blushed. She looked down to her feet.

Clarke had already forgiven Lexa the moment she pulled that lever. But she still thinks what Lexa did was wrong.

Lexa had noticed Clarke and put her hand on Clarke's waist. Clarke felt a shiver when Lexa had touched her, she liked the feeling. She looked up to Lexa only noticing her lips. And when she looked to Lexa's eyes, she noticed Lexa staring at her lips.

Clarke had been thinking about Lexa those two weeks, she couldn't stop thinking about her after that kiss, the one before everything happened. She had pulled away that first time because she knew if she kept going she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

This time was different, she needed to forget everything. Clarke brought her hand to the back of Lexa's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. At first Lexa's eyes grew wide with excitement and surprise, then slowly closed them at the gentile caress of Clarkes hand down her back.

And with comfort from one another, at that moment they had forgotten all their worries.


End file.
